


Licked

by milkandhoney, peachpety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Pining Draco, Boys Eating Ice Cream, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Harry licks an ice cream cone. Draco has feelings.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Licked

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this fanart, all of fictional’s art, really, but this one in particular struck a chord and inspired me to put words to paper immediately upon viewing. The coloring is gorgeous, the animation is brilliant, and Draco...le sigh. Suffice it to say, I love this. Thank you, fictional, for creating this masterpiece and for indulging me and allowing me to post it here. Thanks, too, to mxmaneater for giving my words a lookie-loo! XOXO, peach

Fortescue’s was a mistake.

Draco realizes this now. 

His folly wasn’t in the asking, although the invite was problematic enough with Granger simpering like a loon and Weasley laughing into his fist. The Weasel did choke on his own spit, which, small mercies, but still.

Harry’s smile at Draco’s suggestion of ice cream brooked no argument that Fortescue’s was to be their destination. There was simply no denying that dimple. 

Draco frowns.

No, the problem is how the bloody hell is he going to make it through this first date without Harry’s tongue in his mouth?

Never mind that his own ice cream is dripping down his fingers, melting ignored in the summer sun. Never mind that Harry, eyes closed in bliss, has absolutely no idea how deliciously obscene he looks licking an ice cream cone. 

Draco is a gentleman, contrary to popular belief. He holds open doors. He minds his ma’am’s and sirs. He knows it’s impolite to stare. 

But he can’t look away. 

Harry’s tongue is a thing of magic, carving divots, lapping drips, curling peaks. His tongue  _ owns _ that ice cream, muscling it into a soft mess.

Ah, to be a creamy frozen confection.

Harry pauses his savoring and bestows Draco with a grin. A dollop of ice cream on his face pools into his lone dimple.

Yes, Fortescue’s was a mistake.

And one Draco will repeat again tomorrow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art by milkandhoney. Find milkandhoney posting brilliant art on [tumblr](https://fictional.tumblr.com/) and as lynn on discord.
> 
> Ficlet by peachpety. Find peachpety indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/) and as peachpety on discord.


End file.
